


All the things i lost of you

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Sad, ftlgbtpride2020, mlm-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Knowing he didn't have much time in this plane of existence, he should have been wiser.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 7
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	All the things i lost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy have another drabble while I try to bring myself up-to-date

Knowing he didn't have much time in this plane of existence, he should have been wiser.

He had chosen Fairy Tail because it was in the only city where no one would know him. The perfect place to spend the next couple of years until the inevitable punishment for his sin came. He was supposed to lay low and drown his sorrows in emotionless rendezvous.

Gray Fulbuster, as much as he tried to pretend otherwise, was not emotionless. Maybe at first he was as cold as the ice he created, but that was before he started reciprocating Loke's flirty remarks, before spending nights talking under the stars while on missions, before the first kiss and the twentieth night together.

Loke would like to say that he acted aloof, Gray would insist that he wasn't invested in what they had, but the truth is that they were doomed as soon as the doors closed. They were in too deep within three weeks and the celestial spirit knew this could not end well, that he could not give the ice mage what he deserved because in two years...

He couldn't break his heart like that, so he would jade it now before they finished digging their grave.

That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. It doesn't mean that it didn't sting to see him put on a facade or that he wouldn't miss having his arms around him while he slept against his shoulder. The stolen kisses and the nervous brushing of their hands when taking a stroll through downtown.

From all the things in this short earthy life, Gray is what he would miss the most.


End file.
